The Beauty of Insanity
by Oxford Not Brogues
Summary: It's been thirty long years and Alucard finds his Childe completely alone in an abandoned Hellsing manor. Seras had created a safe place in her mind to go to when she feels lonely or scared. Now all Alucard has to do is help his Childe back onto the road of sanity and convince her that he's real.
1. Chapter 1

**Good Evening,**

 **I hope you guys enjoy this short fic with our two favorite vampires. Sorry it isn't longer.**

 **Oxford Not Brogues**

 **The Beauty of Insanity**

 **2029**

It was a silent night at the Hellsing estate. Crickets chirped in the tall grass that hadn't been tended to in many, many years. A rodent disturbed the rubble as it scavenged for food but found none. The moon glowed high above of what was left of the manor. It was nearly in ruins. Some say that it was haunted. Most were too scared to go near the old Hellsing's manor. It was rumored that a young woman haunted the remains of the estate. Sometimes if you listened very carefully you could hear her cries and moans in the night. Her cries were like a melody but frightened most. It was a sound that made your blood run cold and made you want to run for the hills. Everyone stayed far from the manor, especially at night. What no one knew was that it wasn't a lost soul haunting the manor but a real live girl.

Far beneath the manor, deep in the basement that was one of the last things fully intact, was a girl of nineteen. A small blonde was curled up into a tight ball in her coffin bed. She was fast asleep and dreaming of her parents who were long gone from this world. Her hair was short, spikey, and slightly messy as if she hadn't brushed it in some time. She had pale, cold skin that was smooth and soft to the touch. Instead of wearing pajamas the girl wore an old crimson uniform. It was torn in some areas and stained in blood. Her long legs were clad in ripped stockings and she wore black combat boots.

The young, sleeping woman was named Seras Victoria and she was far from normal. Though she took the appearance of a normal, pretty girl, any human could tell she was a monster. Her eyes were an unnatural color. Her once blue irises were now tainted a dark, deep red that would petrify any man, woman, or child who looked at them. When angry or famished, long, sharp incisors sprouted from her mouth. And instead of a limb she had a swirling mass of black and red fire coming from her shoulder.

Seras was a vampire. She had been one for thirty years. Her Sire was Alucard, or in other words Dracula, and he was also long gone from this world like her parents. Even though Seras has been a vampire for quite a long time now, she was confused and angry with everything. She didn't understand what she was. Her master had taken her that night in Cheddar and waited patiently for her to adapt to what she was. But before she could test her powers or even drink the blood, she was thrown into a horrible war. The girl bravely fought beside her master, his master, Sir Integra, and the Wild Geese. They all slowly died before her eyes and then…she was the last one left.

She had willingly drunk the blood of her fallen Captain, Pip Bernadotte, and became a full-fledged vampire. But she didn't know what exactly that was. Seras' master was gone. He wasn't there to guide her or explain to her what she was capable of doing. The girl feared what she was. She was afraid of the power she had gained from Alucard and the constant thirst for human blood.

The girl then suddenly stirred as she became aware of her hunger. A small groan escaped her and she shifted her head on the pillow. Seras fisted the sheets beneath her. Her stomach growled but she didn't awaken. She sighed through her nose and fell into a deeper sleep.

Seras no longer saw a point in getting up or to satisfy her hunger. She barely left her room anymore and she couldn't remember the last time she had fed. The small vampire was done with this life of hers, but didn't know how to end it. Years ago she tried multiple times to commit suicide, but always failed. She tried slitting her wrists, hanging, drowning, holy water, starving, and shooting herself. But nothing worked. She always healed as if nothing ever happened. She was angry with Alucard for ever creating her into this thing, but she longed to see him again. She wanted someone here with her, anyone.

Seras had been alone in that manor for thirty years. The only time she ever saw anyone was when the local teenagers came to throw rocks or to drink. She would of course have no choice as instinct took over and her demon would feed for her. The lost girl always felt so awful afterwards. She hated herself and wanted nothing more, but to die. But she couldn't. She was a vampire. She would be living for a very, very long time. Suddenly the girl shot up in bed with a gasp and looked around her room with wide red eyes.

"Sir Integra?" Seras whispered to the walls. She frowned and bowed her head. "Yes, Sir, of course." The room still stood empty and dull, but she spoke as if an actual person was there. In Seras' eyes she saw the room bright and lively like it was thirty years ago when humans and her master still occupied the manor. After all the pain she's been through and how lonely she was, she had created her own little world where she felt safe and loved. In this world she still lived in the beautiful manor with all her friends and coworkers. It was very rare when she broke from her dream world and became aware of her surroundings. But when she did, she would go mad all over again and lock herself in her mind.

Seras thought she was seeing Sir Integra standing there in her doorway. The Hellsing was young just the way Police Girl remembered her. She was leaning against the door jamb with a cigar between her fingers. Sir Integra didn't fear Seras since she knew that the girl was innocent. She stepped further into the room. Her icy blue eyes searched the younger blonde from head to toe before she spoke.

"How long are you going to stay down here?" Seras heard Sir Integra's voice in her head. The small vampire didn't look back at her dead boss. For some unknown reason she felt a pain in her chest when she looked at Sir Integra. She wanted to curl up and cry because…because. Well, the Police Girl couldn't remember that reason. Why did she want to cry when seeing Integra? That didn't sound right at all to her. It sounded odd.

"I…don't know." Seras answered after a long few seconds. "I haven't really been in the mood to leave." She admitted in a whisper. The spectral of Sir Integra arched a brow as she slipped the cigar between her lips. She studied the girl as she took a few small puffs from the cigar.

"Well, why mope down here when you can mope up there?" She asked. "Get some blood, Seras. You need out of this bloody room." The Hellsing said as she looked around disapprovingly and then left.

"Yes, Sir." Seras whispered after she was long gone. Even though the small vampire wasn't bond to Hellsing in any way she couldn't find herself to disobey Sir Integra. She didn't know if she feared the elder blonde or if she cared for her in some way. In some part of Seras' mind she saw Sir Integra as an elder sister; after all, the Hellsing was always guiding her and was nice enough to give her a home. The small vampire climbed out of her bed and slowly dragged herself towards the door. These days she didn't want to do much of anything. She just wanted to go back to sleep, but Sir Integra had given her a direct order. How did the Hellsing know that she hadn't fed? Was it really that obvious? She curiously brushed her fingers over her cheek as if checking to see how she looked. She then sighed and brushed a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

For the first time in weeks, the girl finally left her room and walked up the crumbled steps of the basement. The moonlight poured over what used to be the foyer, but Seras barely noticed. To her it was the chandelier light brightening the foyer. She didn't even see the giant hole in the wall where there were once the great double doors that led to the front yard. The small vampire left footprints behind in the dust and dirt on the floor. As she walked into the kitchen she was unaware of the cat in the corner of the room. Flies buzzed around its head over where the eye had popped out of its socket. The feline was skinny and the fur was starting to thin. Some of its intestines hung out from its ripped open belly. Something had been eating it earlier that night.

The kitchen would have brought shame to any butler that came in. Paint peeled from the walls and the floors were so dirty that you couldn't even make out the designs on the tiles. Dust and cobwebs hung from off of cupboards and corners of the walls. The door hung off its hinges and creaked every time a breeze blew through the manor. A bird had built its nest in the stove. Small white pieces of shells littered the floor by the oven. Mold was building around the faucet of the sink and underneath around all the pipes. Claw marks were all over cupboards and the surface of the fridge. Something had scavenged for food, but had a difficult time getting to it. Water stains were placed all over the ceilings from past storms.

However, Seras didn't see any of this. She saw a beautiful kitchen for an aristocratic family. The floor was so clean you could eat off of it. Light shone off the counters and stove. The walls were bright. She smelled freshly made tea when she stepped in. Her eyes flickered to the island to see Walter standing there with a small smile on his face.

Police Girl also had a very hard time looking at Walter. For some reason she felt as if she couldn't trust this man. But that wasn't true at all. In fact, since she was created he was the first one she had trusted. He was always there for her. She was able to talk to him without the butler judging her or looking down on her. She felt as if she had her father back when she was with Walter. She felt very close to the elder man. So, why did she get that dreadful feeling that she could no longer trust him? The butler sensed her presence and glanced at her from the corner of his eye. When he saw that it was Miss. Victoria he fully faced her with a brighter smile.

"Seras," He announced her presence.

"Hello, Walter." The girl spoke softly and looked away from him. A small smile graced her lips, but she still couldn't find the courage to look at him.

"I'm glad to see that you're finally out of bed." He said with a snicker. "Can I help you with something?" He cocked his head to the side and looked her over a few times. The small vampire was tired of everyone looking at her like that. She wasn't fragile or a little girl anymore. She was fully capable of handling herself and being strong. She clucked her tongue and looked at the floor instead of Walter.

"No, no." She muttered. "I just came to get some blood."

"Good. You need it." He replied. She nodded her head, but didn't bother to answer. She gnawed on her lower lip as she slowly brushed passed the butler. He watched her as she walked over to the giant freezer that contained blood bags just for her and her master. She didn't have to struggle pulling the giant door open since she had inhuman strength. But when she peered inside it was like all her power and life drained out of her. Seras frowned when she saw that the freezer was completely empty. There wasn't a blood bag in sight. That was very odd since the Hellsing Organization did very well to keep the freezer fully stocked so neither of the two vampires was ever hungry. So, what was she going to do now? How long will it be until they get more blood?

"Walter," She whispered and closed the door. Her eyes flickered back to the island, but the butler was gone. Her eyes became slightly wide and she looked all around her for him, but he wasn't there. She was also very tired of the humans doing that to her. One moment they're there talking to her and then the next they're gone. They treated her like the black plague at times. Her stomach growled again in hunger. She grimaced as her demon responded with a low snarl.

The demon wanted to come out and feed, but there was nothing here to feed on. The manor was empty. Human civilization was miles away. She could always feed on animals, but that wouldn't satisfy her hunger for long. Within the hour she'll be hungry again and want to go on a major hunt. The only problem with that is that Seras didn't like to kill innocent people. She didn't want to go on another massive killing spree. She much whether starve herself than that.

The small vampire glanced back at the freezer. She silently wondered if Sir Integra was aware that they were completely out of blood. She would want to get blood in immediately before Alucard gets hungry. Seras snickered at the thought and looked over at the door as if she was expecting her master to be there. Her Sire had quite the appetite. He could always consume more blood than her, and he didn't have a problem with killing to get the blood either. Seras knew that eventually she'll have to hunt humans in order to satisfy her hunger and the demon inside her. One day Hellsing would come to an end, and then her master and she will be free. They'll go off somewhere, but they would no longer have blood bags, just humans.

Seras suddenly got an urge to see her master. Happiness and hopefulness surged through her. It felt like it has been forever since she'd seen Alucard. A small, bashful smile appeared on her lips. Yes, she'll most definitely go and visit her master. He should be up by now. She completely forgot about her hunger as she raced out of the room. As she thought more and more about being able to see Alucard she ran faster and faster. The agile vampire practically flew down the stairs and down the corridor to her master's chamber door.

"Master!" Seras cried out unexpectedly as she burst into the room. Her eyes skimmed over the room with a giant smile on her face. But Alucard wasn't there. The girl's smile disappeared as she checked again for him. "Master?" She whispered in disappointment. A pain and depression appeared in her eyes when she realized he wasn't there. Seras hardly ever sees him. Just like the rest, one moment he's there and the next he's gone. She just wished that she could see him more often. Alucard was the only one she could actually look at without feeling pain or feeling as if she couldn't trust him. He made her smile. He made her happy.

Seras sighed in loss as she turned around and left his empty chambers. She wandered back to her room where she curled back up on her bed. She wrapped her good arm around her legs and stared at the wall. The small vampire missed Alucard. She wanted him here with her desperately. Blood tears started to sting her eyes as they welled up. The girl sniffed and closed her eyes tightly to keep herself from crying. She didn't want to cry. She just wanted to lie here in silence and forget about the world. She wanted it to all end.

 **The Next Night**

Seras paced her room to keep herself preoccupied. Her stomach was rumbling which caused her demon to snarl at her. She was absolutely starving and needed to feed. Her eyes were completely consumed in the color of blood. Not a speck of white could be seen. Her fangs were large in her mouth as she muttered stuff under her breath. The small vampire placed her head in her hand and choked back sobs. Unintentionally she gnawed on her lower lip and sucked up the small blood beads that welled up. She expected to see Integra or Alucard soon to lecture her, but they didn't show. She was alone for now. She was alone with her thoughts and her hunger. She was alone with that ravenous demon. Oh, how she hated her! She wanted nothing more, but to kill that beast inside her. She gave an annoyance growl as tears started to stream down her face.

While the Police Girl paced and cried in her room, a sudden source of power stirred in another part of the manor. Up on the second floor far down the corridor in what once was a bedroom that belonged to a young woman was a cold darkness slowly forming. As the room got colder and the moonlight poured in through the windows a small black and red fire suddenly appeared and started to grow. As the flames got bigger it started to morph into the shape of a very tall male. Soon features were added to this strange creature. Long shoulder length black hair caressed his pale cheeks. A malicious grin was wide on his face as his glowing red eyes searched the room.

The strange man wore a Victorian black suit, red tie, and a long red coat that flowed behind him. He had white gloves with black ancient ruins symbols on it that started to glow a bright red. The man's name was Alucard, Sire of Seras Victoria and previous servant of the Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing. But that chain has long been broken. The Hellsing was dead and she had no offspring. The Hellsing line had finally come to an end and he was a free man after over a hundred years. He chuckled silently to himself even though he regretted that Sir Integra was dead; after all, she was a strong woman. He would have liked it very much if she had joined him, but she had denied him too many times. That woman was a true Hellsing and would never join him. She was far too proud and strong. The thought of her actually brought a small smile to the old vampire's face. He would miss Integra and would most certainly never forget someone like her. That woman was a fantastic creature.

As the elder vampire looked around the filthy room, and could sense that the manor was empty, he was half tempted to just leave. But something was keeping him from leaving. _Something_ was there, but what? He walked across the room and phased through the old, creaking door. Alucard strode down the corridor slowly and cautiously. His eyes flickered to each corridor he past to every door way and every window or hole. The floorboards creaked under his boots, but he didn't pay it any mind. When he came to the stairs he found that they had caved in some time ago. He carelessly flung himself over the banister. The ground came rushing up to meet him, but he didn't even flinch as he landed on his own two feet safely.

A small cloud of dust exploded beneath him where he landed. The filth or smell didn't bother the elder vampire one bit since he wasn't even breathing. He didn't need to breathe. His body was dead, his heart didn't even beat. Alucard eyed the entry to the basement. He could sense that someone was downstairs and they were freaking out. A grin suddenly appeared on his face. The elder vampire was very amused with this. He was able to feel the power coming from this strange creature and could feel its hunger. Sooner or later it will sense him and want to defend itself. He was curious to know what sort of power this creature held and if he actually had a worthy opponent.

There was a low growl from the creature and then a loud crashing noise. It was starting to lose control and break things around it. Madness swirled in the vampire's eyes as his grin widened. He was growing more eager to fight this creature. Would it come to him? Or should he go to it? Instinctively he started reaching for his silver gun, the Casull, from his red coat pocket. He cackled to himself as Alucard made his way across the foyer slowly. He cocked the gun before he started descending the stairs to the basement. As he got closer to the creature, he could hear that it was a female from her grunts and growls. The next crash sounded like she threw a chair against the wall.

The elder vampire's eyes flickered to what used to be his Childe's room. It was dark, but that didn't matter to him since he was able to see with his vampiric sight. To him it was clear as day. He came to the doorway of Police Girl's old bedroom and peered inside. Alucard was more than surprised to see not just some creature, but the very creature he had made. Seras Victoria stood in the middle of the room. She had lost all control and wasn't aware of her surroundings at all. She was in the middle of destroying her coffin.

As Alucard studied his fledgling he noted all her differences. From her new uniform to her red eyes to her pale skin that reminded him of the pale moon. Even though she was a marvelous, frightening creature he was displeased to see that she hasn't been taking care of herself. Her hair was messy and not its usual cute spikiness, her uniform was ripped in some areas and stained in blood, and dirt was smudged on her face and arm. Alucard frowned as he lowered his gun. He was disappointed that it wasn't a worthy opponent and that his Childe was acting this way. No Childe of his should be acting like an insolent newborn.

"Police Girl," Alucard growled, trying to catch her attention. Immediately the girl stopped what she was doing and looked at him over her shoulder. The small vampire bared her fangs at him with a low, warning snarl. Before he knew it Seras was coming right at him with a hungry look in her eyes and a clawed hand rose. Just as she was about to attack him he grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her towards him. "What in God's name has gotten into you, Police Girl?!" But she didn't acknowledge him. Instead she snapped her teeth at him and tried to claw at him, but failed. As he stared down at her he couldn't help, but compare her to a rabid wolf. He believed that she had gone mad. But why? Why was the girl even still here? What brought her back to here? Seras didn't even recognize him and that kind of hurt him. What had happened to his little Police Girl?

The elder vampire growled lowly and then pressed the tip of his gun against her head. Seras continued trying to tackle him not even caring that he was pointing a gun at her. Alucard's finger twitched against the trigger. He didn't want to see her like this. He wanted to end it for her. But he couldn't shoot his Police Girl, not again. This time if he shoots her, she won't come back. There would be no saving her. Alucard gritted his teeth and dug the tip of his gun more against her temple. Seras struggled more and opened her mouth up wide, releasing a loud snarl. He stared deeply into the girl's eyes as he tried to convince himself that she was nothing, but an animal now. But he still couldn't pull the trigger. Why? He's killed millions of people. Why couldn't he bring himself to kill this one girl? After all, he didn't really know her.

As Alucard continued to stare deeply into her eyes he realized that she hasn't completely lost herself. The girl was just hungry. And it was normal for a fledgling to seek their master's blood. He was relieved to remember that Seras had quite a bloodlust and had gone through many blood rages in the past. This was completely normal for her. He lowered his gun once more, but this time returned it to his pocket. He smirked down at Seras and then finally released her. Immediately the girl lunged for his throat. He was thrown backwards into the corridor. He grunted as his back hit the brick wall hard. He wrapped his arms around the small vampire as she stood on her tip toes to reach him better. He willingly leaned his head back and offered her his throat. A low hiss escaped her before she sunk her fangs into his vulnerable throat.

As soon as Seras tasted his blood she was thrown into a frenzy that she couldn't pull herself out of. She dug her claws into his broad shoulder and sunk her fangs further into his neck until more blood gushed out into her mouth. Seras' serpent like tongue lathed his ripped throat with saliva. The wound couldn't fully heal with her fangs in the way. The blood ran down her throat as she slowly drained his life away. She had never tasted something so mouthwatering before. His blood was different from all the others. His was powerful, warm, and had a kick to it. It wasn't bland like the blood from the bags or infected like humans blood. It was unique, different, clean, and addicting. As the small vampire drank more she started to become sleepy and happy. In what seemed like a long time, she was full and felt all warm inside. It was a very pleasant feeling that she wished she experienced often.

Alucard could feel that his Childe was slowing down. He snickered and started to stroke her hair as she purred happily. He was actually glad to have his Childe back. It would have been kind of lonely at his castle in Romania. Sure he had all his servants and trusted followers, but they weren't really good company. He was actually annoyed with them pestering him all the time. But he enjoyed having Seras around. She was interesting and full of life. In a way, she reminded him of Sir Integra. His fledgling was also a strong and proud woman. Alucard quickly jumped into plans and started plotting their next few years together. They would go to Romania and he would start training her right away, make up the years he was absent. He would make her into a strong, powerful vampiress that all would fear. Everyone will tremble at the name Seras Victoria like they did when they heard his name. And if things turned out going well he could make her his Queen.

Alucard didn't really feel anything for his Childe, but he believed that she was worthy enough. When will be the next time he would find someone like Seras? She was loyal, brave, strong, and gorgeous. His Childe would make the perfect little Queen. She just needed proper training first. And maybe one day he will truly love her. The girl then pulled away from his neck with a big yawn. Her eyes returned back to normal and she smiled up at him tiredly. He smirked at her and stroked her cheek with the back of his hand.

"Go and rest, Childe." The elder vampire spoke softly to her. The girl furrowed her brows as she stared up at her master in curiosity.

"But what about you, Master?" Seras asked. "There are no more blood bags. Aren't you hungry?" Alucard was absolutely starving. He hasn't eaten in thirty years and was for once exhausted. Seras leaned her head back and offered him her throat. "Would you like some of my blood?" The elder vampire eyed her soft, pale throat. He desperately wanted to hold her down as he fed from her. His fangs ached and his tongue flicked across the sharp incisors unintentionally. He was very tempted to take her offer.

"I'm fine for right now." He lied to her. He forced himself to look away from her beautiful throat and look her in the eye.

Seras could sense her Sire's hunger and knew that he was lying to her, but knew better than to argue with him. So she kept her mouth shut and lowered her head a little. The girl felt really, really guilty. She blamed herself for her master's hunger. He would have fed tonight if she had told Sir Integra that they were out of blood bags. But she hadn't.

"I'm sorry, Master." Seras whispered and looked away from him. "I should have told Sir Integra about the blood bags but…I can't…talk to her. I can't stand to be alone with her or to look her in the eye anymore." Alucard was becoming confused. What was his Childe talking about? Was Sir Integra alive and he just couldn't sense her? Was the Hellsing weak? Out of curiosity he sent a small wave of his power through the manor and over the estate, but he could sense no one. The two vampires were completely alone and isolated from human civilization. He glanced down at the gloves that bond him to the Hellsing Organization. If Sir Integra was dead then he would be able to take off these gloves without feeling unbearable pain.

Alucard unraveled his arms from around Seras and raised one of his gloved hands. Did he dare try it? It's been over a hundred years since he actually saw his hand. He's tried before to take off the gloves, but he wasn't able to put up with the pain for more than a minute. Even though Alucard was known to be fearless, he feared to take off those gloves and experience that pain all over again. He had such a hard time pulling the gloves back on and relinquishing the pain.

Seras looked at him to the gloves and back again. She wondered what the elder vampire was thinking about. He had been awful quiet for the last minute. She watched as he slowly reached over and started to pull off one of his gloves. Her eyes became wide and she started to panic.

"Master, what are you doing?!" She whispered and looked around to make sure Integra wasn't there. The room was still clear of all humans. "If Sir Integra catches you you'll be in big trouble." Alucard ignored her as he pulled the glove off. Thankfully no pain came. He stared down at his pale hand and flexed his fingers. A smirk played out on his lips and he snickered. He felt free. At long last he was free. His smirk only widened as he pulled off his other glove and flexed those fingers. His eyes flickered back to his Childe's face to see her staring at his hands.

"Seras," He whispered and then cupped the young girl's cheek. He was more than happy to feel her warm skin on his bare skin. It had been so long since he last felt a woman's skin. He hadn't realized how much he missed it. Seras' skin was so soft and smooth. He enjoyed touching her.

Even though her master's touch was gentle and kind of ticklish on her skin she was still awfully worried. Seras stared up at Alucard in confusion, annoyance, and anger. He wasn't listening to her. Didn't he hear a word she had said? If Sir Integra found out he had his gloves off he would be punished. She didn't want to see him hurt or in trouble. Alucard ran his thumb across her pink bottom lip. If he had missed touching a woman would he miss kissing one? As he was planning to lean down and kiss his Childe, Seras suddenly spoke again.

"Master," She whispered in a stern voice. "You need to put your gloves back on before Sir Integra finds out." He arched a brow at his Childe.

"Why do you keep saying that?" He asked. The girl blinked stupidly at her master. He then slowly started to get the idea. "Police Girl, do you think that Sir Integra is still alive?" Seras drew her head back in bewilderment and she stared at him as if he was insane.

" _Still_ alive?" Seras repeated his words with a breathy laugh. "Of course she's still alive. You know that too. So, stop fooling around, please." She begged in a whisper and then turned her back on him. But Seras had a dreadful feeling that he wasn't joking around about this. Some part of her knew that he was telling the truth, but she didn't want to believe it. She shook her head and closed her eyes. What was she even thinking about? Of course Integra was alive. She was down here yesterday talking to her. Integra was alive.

"Seras," Alucard spoke softly again. He stared at his Childe's back and waited for her to acknowledge him. But she didn't. She refused to look back at him. He sighed and took a cautious step towards her. "Sir Integra is dead." She shook her head again. He then decided to go about this in a different manner. "Haven't you seen the manor? It's nearly in ruins. No human would live here." Alucard's eyes then looked his Childe over again. He recalled the state she was in. "Why are you even here?"

"What are you talking about?!" She asked and finally looked back at him. He could see the pain and sadness in her eyes. Seras looked scared and absolutely lost. He wanted to help her, but didn't know how. "We live here, Master Alucard. Please, stop fooling around. I'm done." Alucard glared down at the small vampire. What in the hell was the matter with her? Has she gone mad? Did she not realize where she was living or how she looked? Before thinking he grasped her arm tightly and pulled her back to him. The small vampire growled through gritted teeth and stared up at her master with wide eyes.

"Seras, open your eyes!" He barked at her. "You're alone here! Integra is dead! Look at the way you have become!" He then raised his other hand where he clenched his gloves. He shook the white fabric in her face. "Look! The Hellsing line has come to an end! We're free! You don't have to stay here anymore!"

"No!" Seras shouted and pushed him away from her. Blood tears streamed down her face. She glared up at Alucard. The small vampire was trembling in fury. How could he say those things? Why was everything a joke to him? Why did he enjoy playing with her? But she still got that feeling that he was right about everything. She folded her arms and looked away from the elder vampire. He couldn't be right. He just couldn't be. Integra had to be alive.

Alucard watched as his Childe suddenly fell into a low crouch. She fisted her hair and started trembling. Her sobs reached his ears and he could smell her fresh tears. He gritted his sharp incisors when he started to actually feel sympathy for his Draculina.

"She's still alive." Seras whispered to herself and rocked back and forth. "They're all still alive. They're here. They're here!" He didn't know how long Seras had been alone for, but it obviously affected her. His Childe had gone completely mad and created her own little fantasy. She believed that everyone was still alive and here with her. He didn't know how to tell Seras that what she believed to be real was actually fake. She wouldn't listen to him and she most certainly wouldn't believe him. She would think that he's the mad one.

It then occurred to him that she might think he was a part of her imagination. Did she not realize that he was _actually_ standing here? Or did she always see him like the others? That would explain why she wasn't surprised to see him after thirty long years.

"Seras," Alucard spoke once more. He didn't know what to say or how to convince her. "I…am…here. I am the realest thing you have seen in years." Seras wiped away her tears as she slowly stopped her trembling. After a long several seconds she stood up and faced him once more. The small vampire cleaned her face and gave her master a bright smile.

"Of course you're here, Master." She said in a cheery voice. "I don't know what I would do if you weren't." The girl then walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his waists. He gave her a perplexed look as she nuzzled his chest with soft purrs. "You're always here for me."

"No, Childe, I haven't been here for you." Alucard told her truthfully as he pushed her away. He held her out at arm's length so he could stare down at her. "I was gone for thirty years. You have been all alone in this manor for years. No one has been here for you." The small vampire started to tremble again. Her lower lip quivered and tears welled back up.

"What?" She whispered as if this was all new to her. Hope grew in Alucard. What she finally starting to understand? Was she finally returning to reality?

"I was gone for thirty years." He repeated with a small nod of his head. "Integra is dead. Walter betrayed us, and I assume he's dead as well. Bernadotte is dead. All of your friends are dead, Seras."

"Wh-what?" The girl choked and then fell from his grasp. He knelt down beside her and grasped her arms gently.

"Everything you see, Childe, isn't real." Alucard pulled the girl into a hug. She buried her face in his chest and started to sob uncontrollably. He wrapped his arms tightly around her. "You think you see everyone you love still because you've been alone for so long. But they're not really here."

"It's not real? None of this is real?" Seras whispered. She then fisted his coat and cried harder. "No! That can't be true! They all talk to me! And I can feel you!" Alucard pushed her away once more. He stared upon her round, tearstained face. He cupped her cheek and wiped her tears away with his thumb.

"I am real, Seras." He spoke softly to her. Seras started to shake her head as she sniffed.

"No, no, no, no, no." She muttered to herself under her breath. Her red irises flickered to his face then. "No, no, no, no, no. You can't be real. You just can't."

"Why can't I?" He asked with an arched brow and a small smirk playing out on his lips. The girl looked away from him as she thought about it. There was a good reason why he couldn't be here, but Seras couldn't think of it. Something was pulling at her memories. What was she trying to remember? What? It was something important. It was something that had hurt her. It was something she hated to think about. But what was it? What was she trying to remember? "Well?" Alucard asked after Seras was silent for more than a minute. And then it came to her.

"You left!" She blurted out and looked back up at him. The elder vampire cocked his head to the side and flashed a wolfish grin.

"I believe that I had already established that." He teased her. She shook her head again.

"No! You vanished! You drank…bad blood or something! But you were gone…You were gone for so long. I thought you would never return." Seras whispered. She was no longer looking at Alucard. Instead her eyes were glued to the floor. A single tear trailed down her cheek and dripped off of her chin. "You were gone." She whispered again. The small vampire then furrowed her brows as she recalled something else. "And then…Integra died. I…I…" Suddenly Seras burst into tears.

Alucard's grin fell as he stared down at his weeping Childe. He had no clue what exactly had set her off. And he most certainly didn't know how to deal with her. Would she eventually stop crying? Or was he going to have to do something to get her to stop? Was he…supposed to hug her? How did you comfort a crying woman? Alucard sighed and just stroked her cheek with his thumb. He didn't know how to ease her so he just sat there and waited.

"I didn't…s-save her in t-time!" Seras cried. "The Zeppelin just suddenly blew up! She blew up right in front of me! I wasn't fast enough, Master. It's my entire fault! She's dead because of me!" Alucard couldn't say that he wasn't disappointed in his Childe. He left her alone with his master for not even an hour and she had screwed up. But Alucard held his tongue and didn't let his face express his anger. He didn't want to upset his Childe further. "They're all dead." Seras whispered. "I couldn't save Pip or Integra. They're dead because of me." Alucard didn't bother to tell her that she was wrong. His Childe was fully capable of saving everyone, but had failed.

"You have made a few mistakes, Seras." Alucard spoke again as he wiped away the rest of her tears. "But it's nothing to cry over. Where is that strong, young woman I had turned thirty years ago?" He gave her a grin.

"Oh, what does it matter?!" She asked herself as she threw herself out of his arms. She turned her back on him and cried silently. "You're not real. You're not really my master. You're not Alucard." The elder vampire's grin only widened.

"Do I need to prove it to you?" He asked silkily. Seras shuddered when she felt his warm breath waft over the back of her neck. He snickered and wrapped an arm around her. Before the girl could protest he pulled her backwards on to his lap. The elder vampire stared deeply into his Childe's eyes. She stared back transfixed. "I have many plans for you, Seras Victoria." He then looked her over like a hungry wolf. "It has been a while since I last kissed a woman. Let's see if I can make your head spin." And then he crushed his mouth against his Childe's. Seras' eyes flew open wide and she stared at her master in disbelief.

He was kissing her! Seras never thought that Alucard would actually do something like this to her. But she was glad to find that the kiss did make her head spin. In fact she felt like she had just melted into a puddle of goo in his arms. She was motionless and warm. She was feeling things she had never felt before. Seras moaned softly and closed her eyes. She willingly kissed the elder vampire back.

Alucard wrapped his arms tightly around her and crushed her body to his. He shifted his head to deepen the kiss. Her lips were so warm and soft. He enjoyed feeling them pressed against his. Her moan reached his ears and he kissed her even harder. Occasionally his hands trailed up to her arms or the back of her neck so he could caress her warm skin. The male was more than pleased when his female started to kiss him back. He obviously hasn't lost his touch. Seras was practically limp in his arms. Alucard laved her lower lip with his warm saliva before he pulled away.

The small vampire stayed frozen in his embrace with her eyes closed. She tried to savor the feelings he brought to her. She tried to savor his taste and remember how his lips were pressed against hers. She wanted another kiss, but didn't dare ask for one. She wanted to be surprised the next time he kissed her like that. And she hoped to God that he would kiss her like that again very soon. Finally she opened her eyes and stared up at her master.

"Well?" He asked with a knowingly look. A blush appeared on the young girl's cheeks and she looked away from him shyly.

"It was…real." She whispered. "It was…magical."

"Magical?" Alucard repeated. Out of all his lovers, that was the first time he heard that. Seras was very unusual but entertaining. He chuckled softly at her, but it was cut short when she cupped his cheek. His grin faltered as he stared down at her curiously. Seras was actually showing affection towards _him_. Alucard leaned into her soft touch. He was astonished when he purred out to her. Then they both froze when they heard it. Alucard and Seras stared at each other for what seemed like a long time. There were feelings that they felt that they couldn't describe. He didn't know about her, but he was satisfied and happy to have her. Was it possible that she felt the same way?

"You're…real," Seras broke his train of thought. He chuckled softly at her.

"How many times must I tell you that until you're convinced?" He asked her. His eyes then trailed over her beautiful body. "Or do I need to prove it again to you that I'm really here?" Seras' blush darkened.

"Uh…Well…Um…" The girl muttered and avoided eye contact. The elder vampire purred as he stroked his fingers down to her neck. His eyes flickered to the visible blue vein in her throat. His fangs started to ache again. He growled softly as he ran his tongue over his sharp incisors. The small vampire watched him lecherously as his eyes glow a sinful red.

"I wish to taste you again." He hissed lowly and then started to lower his head. Seras licked her lips nervously before she willingly tilted her head back and exposed her neck to him. What she hadn't known was that he wasn't aiming for her neck. Alucard tangled his fingers in her hair, pulled her head back down almost roughly, and introduced his lips to hers again. Seras' body jolted in Alucard's sweet embrace. She gasped and closed her eyes tightly. A sensual feeling soared through the little vampire. A moan escaped her lips. The elder vampire responded to her moan with a soft growl. He pulled his female closer and caressed any part of her body he could get his hands on. Her body was so warm and soft just like her luscious lips. And she was _all_ _his_. _His_ little Queen to do with as he pleases.

 **The End**

 **I hope that you enjoyed this short fic. Please review. I don't mind if you give your opinion, but I do not appreciate swearing or insults. Thank you!**

 **Oxford Not Brogues**


	2. POLL!

**Hey! Sorry guys! This isn't a chapter or anything! I just wanted to send out a message that I've created a poll! You guys get to decide (out of the five I have) which old story I should rewrite! YOU CAN FIND THIS POLL ON MY PROFILE PAGE! THE POLL WILL REMAIN OPEN UNTIL MIDNIGHT NEXT SUNDAY (FEBRUARY 24)**

 **Your options are:**

 **Unforgivable Pain -(which, if you forget, Seras is pregnant but she doesn't know who the father is (I rather not say why she doesn't know because that is a delightful surprise that is kind of cringey) This is one of my OLDEST fics (it's four years old, maybe five), but, for some reason, was a real hit I guess because a lot of people request it all the time)).**

 **Little Hellsing Preschool/ Grade school -This story is actually mentioned in Cross Our Hearts. Alucard and Seras (eventually, Sebastian) are children attending school with the rest of the Hellsing cast. It's just funny and endearing.**

 **Beauty and the Beast -Seras awakens to find herself blindfolded and tied up while being pleasured by a mystery man who turns out to be her mate.**

 **Madness is Unbecoming of You -Alucard and Sebastian had lost their mate after she went insane. Two hundred years later, a small blonde joins the Hellsing Organization who looks**

 **remarkably like their late mate. Seras isn't a reincarnation in this fic. She's just destined to be their mate.**

 **Young Adults - Again, this is another one of the OLDER fics. It's supposed to be funny and cute. Alucard, Seras, Integra, Walter, and Pip are unwillingly turned into children. It's just amusing; they do typical kids stuff: get into fights, play, crush on each other, throw tantrums etc.**

 **Anyway. YOU CAN FIND THIS POLL ON MY PROFILE PAGE! THE POLL WILL REMAIN OPEN UNTIL MIDNIGHT NEXT SUNDAY (FEBRUARY 24)**


	3. POLL UPDATE

**Hey guys.**

 **Update on the poll.**

 **"Beauty and the Beast" is tied with "Young Adults". I know that it says differently on the poll, but two people have contacted me both requesting "Young Adults". In second place is "Unforgivable Pain" and in third place is "Little Hellsing Preschool".**

 **Remember, you can vote for more than one story, two is the limit. I think that I might leave the poll open for a bit longer since two of the stories are at a tie. I suppose it is also alright if you want to contact me with your answer. The choices are: Beauty and the Beast, Young Adults, Unforgivable Pain, Little Hellsing Preschool, and Madness is Unbecoming of You.**


End file.
